pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Starter Pokémon
Starter Pokémon, or Starters, are the Pokémon a trainer chooses at the beginning of their Pokémon journey. In each generation of Pokémon games, a set of Starter Pokémon are available for new trainers to choose from in sets of three; the types that make up these sets are , , and . However, Pokémon Yellow is currently the sole exception to all the above, with Pikachu as the only starter available to the player. Kanto Starter Pokémon Yellow Version Johto Starter Pokémon Pseudo-rival Ethan/Lyra only Hoenn Starter Pokémon Rival Wally only Sinnoh Starter Pokémon Unova Starter Pokémon Kalos Starter Pokémon Alola Starter Pokémon Spinoffs Mystery Dungeon series Pokémon Conquest Trivia *All starter Pokémon except Pikachu have a 12.5 chance to be female and a 87.5 chance to be male. *All grass starters up till Generation VI were reptilian. *Each starter type has a bird based Pokémon, with Rowlet being , Torchic being and Piplup being . *All the second and third evolutions of the fire starter Pokémon from generation III to V have as a secondary type. They are also the only / type Pokémon. *With the exception of Pikachu and Eevee, all starter Pokémon are all either , or . **Bulbasaur and Rowlet are the only Starters to be dual-type in basic form, being both a - and -type and a - and -type respectively. *With the exception of Typhlosion, all Fire-type Starters' final evolutions consist of two types. *All the Starter Pokémon have a common color on their bodies. Fire starters have red, Water starters have blue, and Grass starters have green. *In Kanto and Unova, there are three Gym Leaders who specialize in the same type as the Starters: Misty and Cress use types, Erika and Cilan use types, Blaine and Chili use types. **This is the same case with the three trial captains on Akala Island in Alola, Lana, Kiawe, and Mallow. *In Hoenn, the Starters gain signature attacks unique to them: Sceptile gains the attack Leaf Blade, Blaziken gains the attack Blaze Kick and Swampert gains the attack Muddy Water. In the later generations, these signature attacks were also given to other Pokémon. *In Unova, the Starters, with the exception of Tepig, Pignite and Emboar, originally had signature attacks, but were also given to certain other Pokémon: Snivy possesses Leaf Tornado, Oshawott possesses Razor Shell and Tepig alone possesses Heat Crash. *In Sinnoh, Torterra, Infernape, and Empoleon all have a super effective typing against the other. Example: Torterra is part , Infernape is part and Empoleon is part . *In Johto, the Starters stay pure , and types throughout their evolutions. *In Kalos, the Starters gain a greater type advantage over the disadvantage type as well as possessing a signature attack: Chesnaught is part and possesses Spiky Shield, Delphox is part and possesses Mystical Fire, and Greninja is part and possesses Water Shuriken. *In Alola, the Starters gain secondary typing unique to the Starters before them as well as possessing a signature attack: Decidueye is part and possesses Spirit Shackle, Incineroar is part and possesses Darkest Lariat and Primarina is part and possesses Sparkling Aria. *Starter Pokémon have unique special abilities: all Starters possess the ability Overgrow, all Starters possess the ability Blaze, and all Starters possess the ability Torrent. **However, Pansage and Simisage have Overgrow as their hidden ability, Pansear and Simisear have Blaze as their hidden ability and Panpour and Simipour have Torrent as their hidden ability. **All Starter Pokemon have Hidden Abilities, such as Greninja with Protean. *Except for Pikachu and Eevee, all the Starters final evolutions can learn the ultimate attacks by move tutor upon reaching maximum happiness. Venusaur, Meganium, Sceptile, Torterra, Serperior, Chesnaught, and Decidueye can learn the ultimate Grass attack Frenzy Plant. Charizard, Typhlosion, Blaziken, Infernape, Emboar, Delphox, and Incineroar can learn the ultimate Fire attack Blast Burn. And Squirtle, Totodile, Mudkip, Piplup, Oshawott, Froakie and Popplio can learn the ultimate Water attack Hydro Cannon. **However, both Eevee and Pikachu can learn what can be called the ultimate attacks in there respective type in any form. Pikachu can learn Volt Tackle, and Eevee in any of its evolved forms, can learn Hyper Beam. **The starters also have the Pledge moves that are exculsive to them: Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Treecko, Turtwig, Snivy, Chespin and Rowlet have Grass Pledge, Charmander, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Chimchar, Tepig, Fennekin and Litten have Fire Pledge and Squirtle, Totodile, Mudkip, Piplup, Oshawott, Froakie and Popplio have Water Pledge. *In Pokémon Colosseum, the player starts out with an Espeon and Umbreon, while on Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, the player starts off with an Eevee. However, these games are not part of the main series. **The Eevee in XD can evolve five different ways by the player's choice, two of which are types starter Pokemon typically are; the Grass-type Eeveelution wasn't introduced until the following Generation. *Pikachu is the only Starter that has a pre-evolution. **This said pre-evolution is Pichu. **However, in the game that Pikachu is the starter, Pichu didn't exist yet. *Bulbasaur, Eevee, Chikorita, Mudkip, Turtwig, Tepig, Fennekin, and Litten are starters that stand on four legs, others stand on two legs(or arms in Popplio's case). *The rival trainer the player character comes across will always pick the player's Pokémon's weakness, with a few exceptions. *Thus far, all -type starters have a flame somewhere on their bodies by their final evolution. Three of them, Charmander, Cyndaquil, and Chimchar, have such a flame from the beginning. **Cyndaquil is the only one of them that can disengage it at will, and the only one of the three not to have it on the tail (Chimchar's relocates to the head in its final evolution). *In the first six Generations the vast majority of fully evolved type starters end up dual-type with Typhlosion being the sole exception, however three out of six type starters and three out of six type starters never end up dual-typed. **Sceptile gains Dragon as a secondary type on Mega Evolving, the only Mega Evolved starter to gain a new type (Charizard was already dual when the Mega X version replaces Flying with Dragon). *Starting in Generation III with Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald the starters began to be obtained outside the resident professor's lab with Hoenn having the player character save Professor Birch from a wild Pokémon by picking from Treecko/Torchic/Mudkip in his briefcase, the wild Pokémon was a Poochyena in Ruby/Sapphire and a Zigzagoon in Emerald. For Generation IV in Diamond/Pearl the Player and their rival find Sinnoh's starters Turtwig/Chimchar/Piplup inside a briefcase left behind at Lake Verity's shore by Professor Rowan, though in Platinum Dawn/Lucas returns it to Rowan shortly after he stops them from walking into the tall grass just outside Twinleaf Town giving them out on the spot. In Black/White Professor Juniper delivers a present to the player character's house containing the starters Snivy/Tepig/Oshawott. Black 2/White 2 had Bianca giving them to the player character in Aspertia City, their home town, from inside a container. In Kalos the player character receives one of the regional starters, Chespin/Fennekin/Froakie, from a kid named Tierno in Aquacorde Town at an outdoor table along with several other kids, and they also get a Kanto starter from Professor Sycamore. In Sun and Moon, the player recieves their starter, Rowlet, Litten, or Popplio, from Kahuna Hala after saving Nebby from Spearow. In Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, the player recieves their starter from Professor Kukui after being ambushed by a Yungoos on Route 1. *In Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire, Professor Birch will give Torchic/Treecko/Mudkip to save him from the wild Pokémon. After beating the Elite Four and the Delta Episode, he will give the choice of Chikorita/Totodile/Cyndaquil to rescue him again. After beating the Elite four a second time he will give the choice Turtwig/Piplup/Chimchar. Now beating the Elite Four for the third time, he will give the choice of Snivy/Oshawott/Tepig. That means the player gets one of the three regional Pokémon for Hoenn, Johto, Sinnoh and Unova before they beat the Elite Four four times. *In Pokémon X and Y, two starters can be obtained. The player can pick between Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie, then later they can choose all of the Kanto Starters except Pikachu and Eevee. **The player can later catch the first evolved forms of both the Kanto and Kalos starters in some Grass, Fire, and Water Friend Safaris. This marks the first time any Pokemon related to starters have been available to catch in the wild. **In Pokemon Sun and Moon, some Starters and their evolutions can be found through Island Scan. These include Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Serperior, Samurott, and Emboar. This feature is expounded on in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, where Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Grovyle, Combusken, Marshtomp, Grotle, Monferno, Prinplup, Chesnaught, Greninja, and Delphox are all available through Island Scan. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Pokémon by group